


小偷

by kuku129



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku129/pseuds/kuku129
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	小偷

具晙会本着便宜不占白不占的精神，冒着会无比尴尬的风险也还是一头钻进了隔壁金知元的卧室，直奔衣柜，心想着找点不同于三条杠黑裤子的东西来穿穿。

感觉自己像在做贼，具晙会难得轻手轻脚，正好看到一件图案不错的短袖，准备从衣服堆里扯出来的时候卧室门开了，慌得下意识把头塞进衣柜，他根本没意识到还有大半个身子外头晾着。

“晙，晙会？”

具晙会僵硬地把自己从衣柜里抽出来，手上的布料还没松开，“……想借哥的衣服来穿穿，这件，”他拽拽手里的衣服角，“这件哥可以借我吗？”

“当然，嗯。”金知元挠挠脑袋，眼睛都不怎么直视前方，“还想穿哪件都可以拿走的。“

”那谢谢哥。“具晙会转身继续和衣服堆作战，为了不让叠在上面的衣服也跟着被抽走，他只好笨手笨脚地一点点往外抽，时间仿佛停止，具晙会抽得耳朵都发红，但是那件衣服还是没有要自己跑出来的意思。

正忙着扯，身后突然感觉到温度，具晙会回头吓一跳，金知元正紧贴着他站在后面，像是要给他一个拥抱一样伸出手臂，然而那哥却只是抱起了那一大堆衣服，声音嗡嗡地透过重重布料传出来：“这样好拿，不然直接扯出来可能会发生大灾难哇。”

具晙会感激地拿起T恤就准备撤，然而金知元还堵在他跟前，脸埋在衣服里还嘟囔着什么“晙会啊我这里还有条裤子适合你的，试试看”，说着就把怀里的衣服扔在地板上，又回身衣柜里翻出来一条短裤，黑色，也没什么太多的设计。

“哥，现在是冬天，裤子是不是有点短……”具晙会想了想又补充，“但倒是挺好看的。”

“嗯嗯！”金知元大大点头，“记得你以前还常穿短短的裤子，但是这几年好像不怎么穿了，晙会你的腿很好看的，穿一下吧。“

虽然这个请求有点奇怪，具晙会想，但是试一下也倒没什么。

然而天天都可以光着屁股在客厅晃荡的具晙会，此时脱下运动长裤却别别扭扭躲躲闪闪，飞速套上那条短裤，懒得拉拉链，试着版型还不错，不过确实短，裤边离膝盖露着好长一截。

具晙会抬头，看到金知元盯着他发呆，他晃晃手，“那谢谢哥，这条裤子我也拿走啦！”

“……等下！”

具晙会收回要扭开门锁的手。

“我这儿还有件，嗯，背心，“金知元说，“你还要试试吗？”

具晙会本来想说这不是大冬天的，怎么非让我穿短打扮，结果一回头看向金知元，发现他整个人怪怪地站着，再仔细一看，这哥宽松的运动裤裆部却不知怎么的显得不是那么的宽松。

顿时房间里的尴尬空气都想从门锁眼里逃出去。

“……晙会啊，帮哥关一下灯吧。”

啪地一声房间陷入黑暗，具晙会不知怎么的却不好意思开门走掉，好像留着金知元一个人在房间里硬着是什么罪过似的。但也不知道该说些什么，只感觉自己的耳朵和脸颊在徒劳地升高温度，明明都是男生罢了，这有什么的呢。

但是他下一秒就感觉到自己被人从背后抱住，具晙会僵着身子在怀抱里转过身，不得不开口问他你怎么了，然而接着他就被吻住了，不过他没躲开，因为好像bobby哥的嘴里有股甜甜的味道。

在黑暗里一切都很模糊，也许是他并不拒绝的态度鼓励了金知元，紧接着就伸了舌头钻进具晙会的口腔里舔，一下又一下，像小狗一样。即使从来都知道金知元确实是很想亲近他，但具晙会没想到金知元说的亲近却是这种级别，不过和男生接吻的感觉比想象中的好很多，在唇舌交错里他好像舔到了金知元的门牙，接着又含住对方的上唇回吻。

所以具晙会好像也硬了。

金知元立刻瞌睡碰见枕头，手顺着还没拉上拉链的短裤裤腰就钻了进去，隔着内裤摩挲那块已经鼓起来的地方，不顾具晙会往旁边闪躲的动作，他直接把人压制在墙上动弹不得，掰手腕冠军的力气可不是闹着玩的，金知元知道他应该是把人压痛了，但他不想松开，一只手还在具晙会的裤裆里呆着。

“……哥”金知元把头埋进具晙会脖子里的时候听到对方哼哼，“不能呼吸了……”

他立刻松了劲儿不再压制，渐渐适应黑暗后他看到具晙会快速起伏的胸口，顺着往上是锁骨，脖子，下巴，然后是被亲得亮晶晶的嘴唇，金知元不能再更硬了。

“帮帮我，晙会。“他请求，“你不讨厌的对吧？“金知元把自己的身体和对方贴紧，他好羞愧，觉得自己像个火急火燎的色鬼。

但是具晙会的手确实是伸了过来，金知元不知道自己哪个夜晚在被窝里的祈祷被老天听到，性幻想对象的手直接伸进自己的裤腰里，他自个儿也加入进来，引着具晙会的手带进内裤边，等对方手指摸到自己性器的那一刻，他差不多已经快要射了。

他急忙扯松自己运动裤腰的抽绳，更方便具晙会的手活动，金知元急着去找对方的嘴来吻来表达感谢，手再次钻回男孩的短裤里，合着他的节奏一致地抚弄起来。

多么戏剧的场面，金知元想，他和他最喜欢的室友正忙着操对方的手掌，这可太色了。

相互撸着撸着事态就有点失控，两个人像连体婴一样扑棱着步子离开墙壁，路上磕到柜子椅子桌子，嗷嗷啊啊地叫了几声之后跌在床上。他们裤子都没脱全，箍着双腿像两只饥渴的毛毛虫一样粘在一起，嗑着牙齿接吻，而后继续急急忙忙地找到对方的手掌开始挺腰。

金知元在肾上腺素持续分泌的小缝隙里回了点神，翻身压着具晙会撑起身子拉开了点窗帘。月光洒进来，他想看清男孩身上的每一颗痣，然后低头从锁骨那颗开始开垦，手上也没停着，转眼就把具晙会的裤子彻底脱下来，然后也踢掉自己的，再扳开男孩的双腿，不顾具晙会迷迷糊糊还不知道要干什么的表情，直接弯腰下去握住对方的性器张嘴含住。

“哥！”

金知元顾不上别的，手掌制住具晙会肉肉的腿根，下决心就把嘴里的东西吃得更深，顶到喉咙也还是没退开，忍着不适又吞咽了几下，身下的人立刻受不了地弹着腰扭动，但金知元还是没有放松口腔。

“不行，哥……不行我真的不，唔！“

金知元又把那根裹在嘴里狠狠吸了几口才起身，“别动，晙会”，手掌还是控制着男孩的胯骨，爬上去用湿漉漉的嘴唇凑过去吻他，太幸福了，他吮着对方的舌头，自己还带着对方的味道。而更让他惊喜的是，具晙会的手这时候凑过来握住金知元的鸡巴，拇指磨着头部的小孔，不太熟练，但是金知元已经爽得快流泪了。

这可能真的是在做梦了，具晙会怎么会这样听他任他呢？金知元想，既然如此那就梦再做得大一点好了。

他又舔了一口具晙会已经被他亲肿的嘴唇，然后退身握回男孩的那根套弄，接着另一只手不动声色地挪着手指向着会阴，向着更隐秘的地方探去。正被欲望淹没的具晙会貌似并没有意识到什么，直到那根手指开始小幅度地揉弄着穴口，直到金知元用口水把手指润湿再摸进男孩股间，虽然具晙会的身体开始颤抖，金知元抬头看他，但是具晙会始终闭着眼睛。

这是默许吗？金知元的手指不再那么犹豫了， 他鼓起勇气探进去一个指节，而后就听到具晙会喉间的呻吟，不太痛苦，更像是在鼓励他。

sweetbabyJesus，金知元感谢上帝。

接下来的夜晚更像是做梦了，一切顺风顺水得都令人后怕。金知元的手指像是打开具晙会的开关，他看着男孩因为他不怎么样的技术弓起身子绷紧脚趾，看着他泛红的皮肤覆着薄汗，看到他皱着眉哑着声，抽动着胯攀上高潮射在肚皮上。

但金知元还是没停，在男孩的不应期里还在肉穴里浅浅地开合着手指，听着沙哑的求饶声但还是没有心软。我真他妈厉害，金知元硬着鸡儿想，他用手掌摁住男孩的下腹，感受他身体深处的搏动，随着他手指抽动的频率越来越密，然后一切都停止了。

躺在具晙会肚子上的肉棒可怜兮兮地抽搐，前端不受控制地流着半白半透明的液体，这太糟糕了，金知元看见男孩的脸颊亮晶晶的，鼻子还一抽一抽，他凑过去吻他，问他还好吗，帮他抚去眼泪的手背上还沾着精液，唇边的唾液流向下颌，但即使是这样，具晙会还是边吸着鼻子边把手放回金知元的胯间。

金知元是被上午的阳光晒醒的。不用想，床上当然只有他一个人，等他起来穿上裤头出房间准备进卫生间的时候正好碰见金东爀湿着头发出来，脸上带着意义不明的微笑。

什么啊这小子没头没脑的。

等金知元开闸放水完去厨房冰箱扒拉看看有什么可以吃的，转头就看到具晙会从客厅经过，他突然想起自己做的梦来，但是又不敢再想了。拿了个面包啃着在客厅晃荡，看到具晙会去门口取了外卖回来，气氛还是有点尴尬，但是他们都停下脚步。

”哥要一起吃吗？“金知元没想到具晙会竟会对他发出邀请。

一起往具晙会房间里走的时候，他突然发现具晙会身上穿的短袖异常的眼熟。


End file.
